dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lie To Me
Detalles *thumb|300pxTitulo Original: '달콤한 스캔들 / Naege Geojitmaleul Haebwa *'Título en Inglés: Lie To Me *'Tambien conocido como: '달콤한 스캔들 / Sweet Scandal, Try Lying to Me *'Título en Español:' Mienteme/No me digas la verdad *'Género:' Comedia, Romance. *'Cadena: '''SBS *'Capítulos:' 16 *'Inición de Emisión: 09-Mayo-2011 a 28-junio-2011 *'''Horario: Lunes y Martes a las 21:55 Sinopsis Lie To Me es una comedia romántica que trata sobre Gong Ah Jung (Yoon Eun Hye), una mujer soltera que miente diciendo que está casada para que su amiga de colegio no moleste diciendo que sigue soltera. Hyun Gi Hoon (Kang Ji Hwan) un hombre cuya responsabilidad no lo deja ser feliz, se convertirá en su falso “marido” por unos cuantos malentendidos. El personaje masculino es, al más puro estilo coreano, un chaebol heredero de una cadena hotelera. Hyun Sang Hee (Sung Joon ) es el hermano menor de Gi Hoon.Que desaparece 3 años porque estaba enamorado de la prometida de su hermano mayor Yoon Joo (Jo Yoon Hee ). El es alguien relajado muy opuesto a su hermano que intenta hacer su vida de la forma que el quiere, es asi que por casualidades del destino conoce a Gong Ah Jong y entablan una amistad. Hyun Gi Hoon al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermano menor Gi Hoo decide abandonar su amor y no casarse. Ahora su hermano y su ex-prometida han regresado. ¿Será qué estos dos hermanos se enamoran siempre de la misma mujer? Reparto *Yoon Eun Hye como Gong Ah Jungthumb|288px|Cuadro de Relaciones *Kang Ji Hwan como Hyun Gi Joon *Sung Joon como Hyun Sang Hee *Jo Yoon Hee como Oh Yoon Joo *Hong Soo Hyun como Yoo So Ran *Ryu Seung Soo como Chun Jae Bum *Park Ji Yoon como Park Ji Yoon *Lee Kyung Jin como Shim Ae Kyung *Oh Mi Hee como Hyun Myung Jin *Kwon Se In como Park Hoon *Kang Shin Il como Gong Joon Ho *Kwon Hae Hyo como Hwang Suk Bong *Kang Rae Yun como Rae Yeon *Song Ji Eun como Ji Eun *Kim Bo Yun como Bo Yeon *Jang Woo Yang como Kim Yeon Nim *Ja Doo como Ja Doo *Kim Gyu Jin como Gyu Jin *Ahn Jung Hoon como Director Ahn *Park Hyo Joon como Hyo Joon *Min Joon Hyun como periodista *Danny Ahn como amigo de Ki Joon *Choi Yoon So como pareja boda concertada *Pierre Deporte amigo de Oh Yoon Joo *Baek Seung Hyun - como Ah Jung's blind date (c''ameo cap 9)'' *Yoo Ha Na (cameo) Producción *'Productor Jefe:' Jo Nam Kook *'Productor: 'Jo Sung Won *'Director:' Kim Soo Ryong, Kwon Hyuk Chan *'Guionista: 'Kim Ye Ri Curiosidades *Desde hace un tiempo, se escuchaban rumores sobre Lie To Me, anteriormente bajo el nombre de 'Sweet Scandal'. Ahora, se renueva con la dirección de Kim Soo Ryong (Green Rose, Father’s House) y el guión de Kim Yeh Ri (Heading to the Ground), aunque abandonó el drama poco después de empezar *En el capítulo 6 los dos protagonistas tanto Yoon Eun Hye como Kan Ji Hwan grabaron personalmente la canción "Loving Ice Cream", aunque no se puede decir que sean unos profesionales en este campo, en esta ocasión lo hicieron excelente. ^_^ ¡ Escuchenla! *En el episodio 3, aparece Pierre Deporte haciendo de amigo de Oh Yoon Jo. Este actor es francés. Tambien aparece como uno de los protagonistas del dorama "Tempted Again ". *Este drama goza de mucha popularidad a través de Internet, tanto asi que encabeza las listas en cuanto reproducción de videos en China. *Una de las canciones no incluidas en el ost pero que igual sono mucho en la serie fue =Pouring Rain= de Cho kyu chan Audiencia Fuente: TNS Media Korea OST thumb|left|188px OST. Parte 1 Shameless lie por Heo Ga Yoon OST. Parte 2 A love por Biuret OST. Parte 3 Hi really god por M to M thumb|left|229px OST. Parte 4 I belong to you por MBLAQ OST. Parte 5 Loving ice creme por Yoon Eun Hye y Kang Ji Hwan OST. Parte 6 Midnight passes por Kim Hyung Jun thumb|left|169px OST. Parte 7 Are You Still Waiting por Hee Young OST. Parte 8 You are my love por Kim Yeon Woo Enlaces *YOON EUN HYE, BIOGRAFÍA, CURIOSIDADES Y NOTICIAS. *Sitio Oficial *Canal Oficial de Youtube *Lie To Me (Online Sub español) *Lie To Me - Online Subtitulada en Español (Viki) Galería lie to me 27.jpeg lie to me 8.jpeg lie to me 28.jpeg lie to me 6.jpeg lie to me 26.jpeg lie to me 38.jpeg lie to me 30.jpeg lie to me 33.jpeg lie to me 1.jpeg lie to me 36.jpeg lie to me 22.jpeg lie to me 39.jpeg lie to me 20.jpeg lie to me 16.jpeg lie to me 15.jpeg lie to me 23.jpeg lie to me 4.jpeg lie to me 5.jpeg lie to me 14.jpeg lie to me 9.jpeg lie to me 7.jpeg lie to me 21.jpeg lie to me 12.jpeg lie to me 40.jpeg lie to me 3.jpeg lie to me 34.jpeg lie to me 37.jpeg lie to me 31.jpeg lie to me 10.jpeg lie to me 32.jpeg Videos thumb|294px|leftthumb|right|294px|Lie To Me K-DRAMA MV thumb|300px|left|Lie tO me cap 1 1/6 sub ep thumb|300px|left thumb|294px|right Categoría:Comedia Romantica Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2011 Categoría:Romance Categoría:Comedia Categoría:SBS